


[Vid] Perfect Day

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where someone finally takes you seriously and sends you on an expedition to find Atlantis and then you're attacked by a giant sea monster and almost die and then you trek through an underground labyrinth and almost die (several times) and then you FIND it and almost die some more and you made friends along the way but then they betray you and you almost die and then – well, you get the idea.So has Milo Thatch.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartknyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/gifts).



> Physical Triggers: contains canon-typical flashes of light due to lightning, flash bulbs, sea monsters, etc.  
> Thank you Rhea314 for betaing!

Password: `atlantis`

[Perfect Day](https://vimeo.com/503871381) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
